


Art Class Cabinets

by expolsion



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: art class, evan is awkward, freshman year of hs, how they became friends au, jared is the only one doing the work lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/pseuds/expolsion
Summary: An explanation of how Jared and Evan became friends. A mostly fluffy fic bc there doesn't seem to be enough in this fandom.(I know they were family friends but just let me have this au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where Jared and Evan weren't family friends and didn't know each other until this. Evan is still awkward af though. Also, big thanks to @bi-evan on tumblr for listening to me and helping me through this small story.

It was only the third week of freshman year, and Jared was in 8th period art class. They were doing "impressionist" painting or whatever. Jared really didn't care that much, to tell the truth. They didn’t do much, the teacher just gave them materials and an assignment, then took a smoke break out back. Didn't matter.

 

Noticing he was almost out of paint, he sighed. Grabbing his pallet, he stood and walked over to the counter in the corner of the room. Looking around, he chuckled. He was probably the only person in the room actually trying to complete the assignment. Most kids were on their phones, there was a group in the back taking selfies, a couple of kids were playing table football, others were studying or doing homework, and the stoners had already taken a joint out. Shaking his head, he bent to open the cabinet where they kept the paints. He pulled on the cabinet, but was met with resistance. Confused, he pulled harder. Finally, he yanked it, and it finally opened to reveal a classmate sitting in front of all the paint cans. Blushing, the boy defended himself. "I'm hiding!"

 

Jared was shocked. At a loss for words, he opened his mouth and all that came out was, "Can I have the green?"

 

The boy visibly relaxed when he realized Jared wasn't going to ridicule him for being in the cabinet. He reached behind him and located the green, quietly handing it to Jared. Still shocked, Jared hesitantly closed the cabinet, before quickly opening it again and bending down to say, "You want it closed, right?" The boy only nodded vigorously in response. So he closed the cabinet and went back to his work station.

 

 

After class, as he was leaving the room, the boy ran up to him and immediately started blabbering. "UM I know it seemed weird to find me in a cabinet, but it's hard to be around people and in a cabinet no one really notices you, right? And to be fair, nobody actually does the assignments in class so I really didn’t expect someone to be looking in the cabinet, I just really needed a place-" Jared interrupted him, and he looked relieved.

"Dude, it's fine. I'm not going to make fun of you or tell other people, that’s just mean. Just….. Chill a little bit, ok?"

"Ok." he responded, nodding as if to convince himself. "This is fine. This is good." He mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Jared wasn't sure if he should be concerned, because this boy seemed a little… off.

"UH," The boy stumbled.  "YEAH I'm fine, just trying to relax a  little bit."  
"Oh." Jared replied. And so they walked in silence for a bit.

"I'm Evan, by the way." The boy stuck out his hand. Jared shook it. "Jared." The boy smiled, and started to blabber again. "So what's your next class? Mine is geometry, I don’t know if I can handle it. I know we're only three weeks in but I'm already metaphorically drowning and I don’t know what I'll do if it gets WORSE-"

Jared cut him off with a strained chuckle. "Geez, please don't talk about math anymore, I honestly don’t want to hear about math until tomorrow, I had it 7th and I want to DIE-"

"Oh man, I know the feeling-"

Jared laughed and threw an arm over Evan's shoulder. "You know what? I feel like we're going to be friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr at shitsnavi.tumblr.com and yell at me in the comments or on tumblr! lmk if you like this or want more!


End file.
